


Having A Wonderful Life

by SamuelJames



Category: Shelter (2007)
Genre: 2015 Fandom Stocking, Fandom Stocking Filler, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 04:03:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5651794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shaun gets Zach to watch one of his favorite Christmas movies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Having A Wonderful Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lilyleia78](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyleia78/gifts).



> _Title: Having A Wonderful Life_   
>  _Pairing: Shaun Andrews/Zach_   
>  _Rating: PG-13_   
>  _Summary: Shaun gets Zach to watch one of his favorite Christmas movies._   
>  _Notes: Written for lilyleia78's fandom stocking. The stocking expressed a liking for fluff and Christmas movies._   
>  _Disclaimer: This transformative work has been created purely for entertainment purposes. No profit is made or sought. No copyright infringement is intended._   
>  _Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net or in other formats/languages._

Shaun gives Zach's hand a squeeze and watches his reactions.

"Quit staring, it's creepy."

Shaun's tried not to be obvious but he loves this film so much and just wants Zach to like it too. Maybe it can become part of their story, one of their Christmas traditions.

When it gets to the part where George is begging Clarence to come and help him, Shaun has to wipe his tears away. It's sentimental but it gets him every time. Zach leans into him and kisses his cheek. Zach wipes away tears of his own when Harry makes his toast. They're quiet when it's over and Shaun wants to ask if he liked it but Zach's wiping away more tears.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"It was lovely. It's just this will be the first year without my family and Cody's without his mom but we got you and I'm really really lucky, Shaun."

"You got that the wrong way round. I was so alone, I was down after the break up and you came into my life. I love you so much and Cody isn't mine but I get to help raise him and he's awesome. When we moved in you were so worried about being a burden and paying your way but you are a gift, Zach. I don't care how mushy that sounds. I love our life."

Zach wipes his face and stands up. "Thank you for getting me to watch it. I've only seen The Simpsons bit with the angel but it makes more sense now. I'm sorry that Cody thought black & white was too uncool."

Shaun laughs, "I'd have said the same thing at his age. Let him have his early night and he can pick something for us all next time. I hoped you'd like it. You know that my coming out wasn't the easiest but I loved this because it showed me that everyone matters. I want to merge our Christmas traditions."

"Well I can offer an underwhelming dinner in front of the TV and trying to get presents for Cody from my wages. Dad found my savings once, cleaned me out of close to eighty bucks."

"That's a shitty thing to do. I'm sorry."

"Little kid never even asked for much but I love him and you're great with him. Did you see his face when we put the tree up? He loves it here, with us. Maybe we can start some new traditions, Tori's mom used to give her a box on Christmas Eve with new pajamas, marshmallows for hot chocolate and a DVD. I always thought that sounded nice, except Little Mermaid was her childhood favorite. Do you know how often I had to sit through that?"

"That's because you're a great boyfriend. We should totally do that for Cody, no mermaids I swear. Maybe some marshmallows for us too? Tried them in eggnog once in college, they didn't taste so good coming back up."

Zach smiles and Shaun reaches out and pulls him back down onto the couch. "Is there anything special you want?"

"No, I'll love whatever you choose I'm sure but I can't think of anything. Just looking forward to he and I both being off school and getting to stay home with you, making cookies and watching more Christmas movies."

"Sounds pretty perfect. It might even help with the next chapters I'm working on."

"Are they sickeningly sweet?"

"Well you're supposed to write what you know. I can remember the bad times, the tough times and I haven't blocked it out but I want to write all my characters so happy lately, give them the happy ending I've got.

Zach kisses him, "yep so sweet I'll get a cavity."

He pushes Shaun back onto the couch and disappears from view, plugging in the tree lights. He turns off the center light and stretches out alongside Shaun who's more than happy to hold his partner and stop him falling off the couch. They make out till Shaun's hands wander and Zach ends up rolling onto the floor.

"Ouch," he says giggling.

"Shit, sorry. You okay?"

"Yep. Come down here. No danger of falling."

Shaun's descent to the floor is a little more controlled, settling himself halfway on top of Zach. Christmas is still well over a week away but he's already sure it's going to be one of his best.


End file.
